戀愛達人
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Yixing tahu, ajakan Jessica pergi ke klub malam, tak baik untuk Junmyeon.
Fanfic ini dibuat setelah saya iseng menonton MV jadul—berjudul Lian Ai Da Ren milik XiaoZhu aka Luo Zhixiang aka Alan Luo aka Show Luo, rekan satu tim Yixing di Go Fighting, yang juga merupakan idola saya semasa SMP LOLSSSS ~

.

.

.

Yixing bosan, ya bosan. Ia bosan mendengar tangisan teman seapartementnya, Kim Junmyeon yang baru saja putus cinta. Seminggu sudah lelaki berkaki pendek dan berpipi gembung itu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Beruntung mereka mendapat libur dua minggu sebelum mulainya semester pendek, jadi Junmyeon tak perlu pergi ke kampus dan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kalau tidak, tangisan Junmyeon pasti terdengar makin nyaring di malam hari, dan itu artinya, Yixing tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dia masih tak mau keluar kamar?" tanya Jessica, sahabat Yixing dan Junmyeon yang berkunjung malam itu dengan dress Miu Miu berwarna perak dengan taburan sedikit monel di bagian dadanya.

Yixing sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat penampilan sahabat wanitanya yang sudah rapi dengan makeup lumayan tebal dan rambut ikal yang sudah distyling sedemikian rupa. "Ya, kau baru pulang kencan?!"

"No no no…" Jessica menggeleng seiring gerakan telunjuk kanannya. "Aku akan mengajakmu dan Junmyeon bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Apa?! Jessica, kau sudah gila?! Junmyeon baru saja patah hati, dan kau justru akan mengajaknya mabuk-mabukan?" Yixing duduk di samping Jessica dengan muka tak percaya. "Lagipula aku juga tak akan keluar malam lagi. Sehun akan marah kepadaku."

Setelah itu terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dari luar apartement berkamar dua itu. Dahi Yixing berkerut sebelum berlari membukakan pintu.

"Sehun?" Yixing kembali menoleh ke arah Jessica setelah mendapati kekasihnya yang datang juga dengan pakaian rapi dan ketat.

"Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi kan untuk menolak ajakanku?" tanya Jessica dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Sica, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Junmyeon akhirnya dengan paksaan keluar dan berdandan—bahkan Jessica mengoleskan bb cream, concealer, powder, hingga lipbalm berwarna natural kepadanya. Langkahnya seperti orang diseret, dan di belakangnya Yixing dan Sehun berlaku seperti bodyguard yang setia melindunginya selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak kita bersenang-senang di klub malam, Myeon-ahhh." Kata Jessica sekenanya.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengehela nafas.

Setelah melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan—termasuk pemeriksaan identitas guna mengetahui apa mereka sudah cukup umur untuk masuk ke tempat itu, Junmyeon mengerang karena mendapati suara bising yang terdengar dari lantai dansa. Berminggu-minggu menjadi tahanan kamar membuatnya tak terbiasa dengan suara-suara seperti itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik seseorang. Junmyeon sempat terkaget sebelum akhirnya bernafas lega karena yang menariknya adalah Jessica. Di sudut ruangan, sudah terduduk Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Si cerewet Jongdae, juga Taylor Kwon, tunangan dari Jessica. Junmyeon-pun memutuskan duduk diantara Jongdae dan Tiffany yang sibuk memilih menu yang akan mereka pesan.

"Ya, Jung Sooyeon! Kau mau buka botol atau nggak?!" teriak Tiffany.

Well, jelas saja Jessica lebih memilih minuman botolan, toh ada tunangannya di sampingnya—yang berarti ia akan aman meski mabuk. Tiffany, Hyoyeon, dan Jongdae-pun termasuk dalam kategori orang-orang dengan kemampuan minum yang sangat baik. Sedangkan Yixing, jangan ditanyalah, ia jelas berani minum selagi ada Sehun.

Pandangan Junmyeon menjadi nanar lagi, ia jadi ingat Yifan.

Kim Junmyeon, berhenti memikirkan raksasa sialan itu! Berulang kali Junmyeon merutuk dan bahkan melupakan keinginannya untuk memesan cocktail saja—sang waiter telah pergi jauh setelah Tiffany memesan sebotol Absolute Vodka dan Barley's.

Satu persatu teman-temannya pergi ke lantai dansa, menyisakan Junmyeon, Yixing dan Sehun di kursi sofa itu. Masih ingat kan, Yixing sedari awal tidak menyetujui ide gila Jessica untuk mendatangi tempat ini? Well, sebenarnya ada alasannya. Yixing tahu, malam ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—dua pasangan gila itu akan mengajak teman satu genknya—Yifan, Zitao, Luhan, dan Minseok ke tempat ini. Dan kalau saja Yifan tahu Junmyeon ada di sini, maka pecahlah perang dunia kedua. Yixing tahu benar Yifan dan Junmyeon masih saling mencintai.

"Babe.." Sehun berbisik di telinga Yixing. "Chanyeol hyung dan kawanannya datang."

Betapa Yixing ingin menenggelamkan diri sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Yifan sebenarnya masih dalam mode badmoodnya. Tapi apa harus dikata, ia tak ingin mendengarkan suara nyaring Baekhyun dan omelan dari Chanyeol karena ia menolak ajak teman-temannya itu untuk menghabiskan waktu di klub malam. Lagipula, ia juga merasa butuh hiburan. Dua minggu sudah ia hanya tidur-makan-tidur saja.

"Men, kau mengajak Junmyeon, Sehun dan Yixing juga?" teriak Luhan yang langsung membuat Yifan terenyak. Junmyeon? Tidak mungkin! Junmyeon tidak mungkin berani pergi ke tempat seperti ini tanpa dirinya!

Eh, sebentar…

Memang kau siapanya Junmyeon, Mr. Wu Yifan?

Yifan kembali merengut karena menyadari fakta mengerikan tersebut.

Junmyeon adalah pria bebas, semenjak pertengkaran mereka dua minggu lalu. Dan Yifan merasa ia benar-benar bodoh ketika melepasnya si mungil yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat itu. Yifan juga merasa sedikit sakit hati atas fakta lain, Junmyeon sudah berani ke tempat hiburan malam bersama teman-temannya, yang artinya, Junmyeon tidak merasa sakit sama sekali atas hancurnya hubungan percintaan mereka.

"Hyung, keberatan kalau kita bergabung dengan mereka?" Chanyeol menghampiri Yifan yang seakan merekat di sana. Kakinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan ketika teman-temannya yang lain sudah bergabung di meja Junmyeon.

"Aku akan duduk di depan bar saja." jawabnya dengan sedikit ketus.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya ketika Yifan menjauh. Ia-pun bergegas kembali ke meja tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Sebotol Absolute Vodka dan sebotol Barley's dirasa tidak cukup untuknya, karena itu Baekhyun juga merengek untuk memesan sebotol Chivas yang langsung diiyakan oleh Chanyeol—tidak ada yang sanggup mendengarkan rengekan menyebalkan dari Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu.

"Kenapa Yifan hyung tidak bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Sehun yang dihadiahi injakan keras dari kekasihnya. "Ouch babe, itu sakit."

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh!" Yixing bersungut.

Junmyeon terdiam. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, dan matanya hanya sanggup menatap nanar gelas berisikan minuman keras yang menyerupai air mineral itu. Yifan tidak mau menemuinya, sekarang sudah jelas kan bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka?

"Myeon." Tiba-tiba Tiffany datang dan menarik tangan Junmyeon hingga pria itu berdiri sempurna. "Myeon, temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu." Ditunjuknya pria tinggi dengan surai cokelat tua—tingginya melebihi Yifan!—yang tersenyum dan melambai kea rah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon berpikir sesaat. Tak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang kan malam ini?

Oleh karena itu, si mungil memilih berjalan menghampiri si tinggi teman Tiffany itu setelah menegak segelas penuh Absolute Vodkanya.

"Hai." sapa pria itu dengan senyum merekah.

"Hai." Junmyeon mencoba tersenyum, juga.

"Aku Shim Changmin, dan kau?" pria itu dengan santainya menyentuh pundak Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon."

"Okay, Myeonnie." Tangannya kemudian turun hingga ke pinggang si mungil. Badannya bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan music di lantai dansa.

Mau tidak mau, Junmyeon juga ikut menggerakkan badannya agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, kau tahu?" bibir Changmin mendekat ke telinga kanan Junmyeon, dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas beratnya di area curuk leher Junmyeon.

Jumyeon hampir saja membalas perkataan Shim Changmin itu bila ia tidak merasakan tarikan dari seseorang, yang kemudian juga menghajar pria yang tak lama tadi menggodanya. Oh damn! Jangan katakan itu…

"Wu Yifan!" Junmyeon menarik si pirang itu dengan cekatan. "Yifan hentikan, jangan membuat keributan di sini!" tubuh mungilnya dengan susah payah menarik badan Yifan.

Di sini lain, Yifan dengan mata nyalangnya, akhirnya juga melepaskan kepalan tangannya dari wajah orang yang telah berani-berani menyentuh miliknya itu. "Jangan berani kau sentuh Junmyeon lagi dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

"Yifan, sudah ayo…."

Kemudian Junmyeon menyeret Yifan hingga hilang dari pandangan Changmin.

"Sialan." umpat Changmin. "Ya! Hwang Minyoung!"

Tiffany hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri sebelum menghampiri sepupu itu. "Astaga oppa, maaf… Kupikir Yifan tak akan berbuat senekad itu…"

"Aish! Bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, atau aku akan memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kita!"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sana?" tanya Yifan, memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil BMW z4 berwarna merah metalik itu..

"Apa pedulimu" balas Junmyeon dengan tak kalah ketus.

"Myeon, tempat itu berbahaya untukmu." Yifan memalingkan mukanya menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan sayang. Sebaliknya, Junmyeon terus saja menampakkan muka penuh kekesalannya, juga bibir yang mengerucut ke depan.

"Kalau tempat itu berbahaya, kau tak mungkin juga pergi ke sana." Junmyeon balik menatap Yifan. "Yifan, kurasa kau harus menyadari sesuatu, hidupku, bukan lagi urusanmu."

"Myeon…."

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, dan saling berpaling satu sama lain.

"Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini?" kata Junmyeon tiba-tiba. "Ah, kurasa kau semakin bebas saat aku mengakhiri semuanya, iya kan? Kau bahkan sudah bisa bersenang-senang di klub itu. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan menggodamu untuk bartender bermata besar sialan itu! Dan juga…"

Ciuman itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Ciuman itu yang membuat bola mata Junmyeon membesar. Lengan besar Yifan mengunci tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa berkutik sekalipun. Well, sebenarnya tak dipelukpun, Junmyeon tetap tak akan melepasnya, kok.

Junmyeon rindu Wu Yifan, ya itu faktanya.

Fakta yang membuat mata si mungil akhirnya menutup sempurna. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka, dan membalas kecupan-kecupan cinta dari lawannya. Memabukkan, itu yang Junmyeon rasakan. Karena itu pula, ia seperti kecanduan dan tak sadar saat Yifan melepaskan bibirnya yang membengkak dan memerah.

"Kita ke apartementku?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan nafas terengah.

Well, ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk mereka berdua!

.

.

.

END


End file.
